


Closets

by superfandomqueen



Series: Klance Positivity Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, M/M, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Rivals due to being the best, stuck on the same mission, Keith questions his sanity.





	Closets

“This is ridiculous,” Agent McClain --  _ Just call me, Lance _ \-- muttered from beside Keith --  _ It’s  _ Agent  _ Kogane, not Mullet _ \-- as he fiddled with his bracelets.

He  _ thinks this is ridiculous!  _ Keith tried not to grind his teeth. At least McClain was  _ used _ to this undercover ops and  _ stupid _ outfits. It’s not like McClain felt  _ naked _ in their disguises. The other agent looked like he did this every other day, wore  _ these _ clothes and had people hanging off of them.

Keith continued to internally curse himself for agreeing to this mission, being partnered with his so-called  _ rival _ . The only other agent near his age with the best success on every mission he’s been on, lone missions  _ or _ with a team.

A sharp jab to his ribs, jolted Keith from his thoughts.

“IDs?” the bouncer asked, staring down at the duo. McClain smirked, pulling out his ID and handed it over.

“Do you work out?” McClain purred, raking his eyes up and down the muscular man. The bouncer didn’t answer, just handed the ID card back over and checked over Keith’s.

_ Why did I let Shiro and Kolivan convince me this was a good idea? _

As soon as they were a good distance away from the door, Keith hissed, “Do you  _ have  _ to flirt with everyone you meet?”

“Geez, we’re in a gay bar. And I’m  _ not _ going to flirt with the other guys? Are you nuts?”

“We have a mission.”

McClain rolled his eyes. Again. “It’s called multitasking.”

“I know what multitasking is, but we have to focus.”

“ _ Dios _ , you have a stick shoved up your ass,” McClain muttered, probably not intending for Keith to hear it and glare. Receiving the glare, one that most wilted underneath, McClain merely raised a challenging eyebrow. “Also, our target is in the corner booth with  _ friends _ .”

Keith followed McClain’s eyes --  _ a gorgeous deep blue that felt like Keith’s emoti  _ \-- and found, irritatingly, that McClain was right. Their target was feeling up and being felt up by another customer.

“Okay,” McClain whispered, directly into Keith’s ear. His hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. Keith looked to the side, finding that McClain had somehow moved in behind Keith without him noticing it. “I have a plan.”

  
  


_ McClain’s plan was going to  _ kill _ him. _

Keith wasn’t sure whether or not it was McClain  _ or him _ that would die first.

McClain was talking up their target, laying the flirting on  _ heavy _ . Trailing his free hand up the man’s arm, and smiling  _ oh so sexily _ and --

There goes the cup of beer.

Making his way through the crowd quickly as possible, Keith caught McClain’s furious apologies. Ducking his head as he bumped into McClain’s shoulder, muttering a quick apology as he snagged the phone from McClain’s hand.

Moving back to his original position, as he plugged in the device from  _ Pidgeon  _ he looked back to his partner. McClain was patting the spill with a napkin now and then holding up his hands. Shoving his hand into his dark hair and giving another apologetic smile.

The other agent backed away and nodded at the target once again before disappearing into the crowd. Keith narrowed his eyes.  _ That  _ wasn’t _ part of the plan. _ Heading in the same direction, Keith kept an eye out for his partner.

Checking in on the bouncer, asking about his  _ friend _ , he found that  _ Lance _ hadn’t gone out. Frowning, Keith headed for the only other option, through the back exit.

Slipping through the  _ Staff Only _ door, Keith tried to quietly move through the hallways. His nerves grindingly on edge.

The click of a latch was the only warning Keith got before getting drug sideways. Spluttering, Keith found McClain’s hand covering his mouth. The lighting was so dim he could barely make out the agent’s outline.

“You plugged it in right?” McClain whispered, a sudden but soft light illuminating his face. Squinting at the device in front of him, he turned on the flashlight. Forcing Keith to squint and blink his eyes to get rid of the spots.

“Yeah. Why did you pull me into a closet?”

“To have my wicked way with you,” Lance replied, voice dry. Not that it didn’t nearly make Keith choke at the thought. “Because the guy was giving me a look, like he’s seen me before.”

“Has he?”

“Yes. He has. On a  _ very _ different mission and in a  _ very  _ different outfit.”

“Do I  _ want  _ to know?”

“Probably not.”

“Ah.” There was a short pause, Lance continued to tap away on his phone. “How long are we staying here?”

“Just until we got everything off of the phone and we can turn it into the lost and found.”

Glancing at the slowly moving percentage, Keith huffed. “So a while I take it.”

“That guy was too much crap on his phone.”

Keith snorted in response.

Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t the worst time that Keith has had to hide in a closet.

Metaphorically  _ or _ literally.


End file.
